Golden Age Star Brightflame
Personality He is selfish at times, not wanting anyone else to be above him if he can help it. He does however have a soft spot for those who seem pure hearted and doesn't want to ruin their pureness with his selfishness. His mentality is around the Half way mark to being A killer and a Helper, being bullied all his life for what he was able to turn into and wanting to make a change in his life. Backstory Being born on the dormant volcano of Pompeii, he was taken in by an old traveler which found him on his passed away mother at a clearing next to the edge of the volcano. Being taken in to an old village he was treated as family by the old man who was living alone in the small town in Hiroshima Japan, although being American he was raised like any other regular child. After discovering his powers, he accidently burned down his house with the old man inside... not knowing what he had done, and not wanting to accept it, he ran away, living off whatever he could find by stealing, working when he could, even murdering others. Although he wants to help others with their problems when possible, he is unable to forget his past and therefor does not like to stay around people for long unless he can fully trust him with his life. After finally making it back to the United States, he went on a journey to find out what he could do with his life, as well as find someone he could try and settle down with. Resources $10,000 per month, being a mercenary. Equipment / Weaponry Duel Swords. The swords being an inch thick, sharpened to the cutting flesh point on one side to the tip, the stock black and red with a dragons Insignia on both of them. Specialisations Hand to Hand Combat and Swordplay. He is also good at talking around things and changing subjects, cause no one wants to talk about their sad past, but he can also be a little persuasive. Quirk Dragon Shifting He is able to shift into a full dragon at his own will, enabling him to fly at a speed of about 75 mph. He takes 2 turns for him to shift. His scales can endure 30,000 Newtons, which has Armor durability to them, as well as he is able to fly at a height of 200 Meters. His wingspan around 40 feet, as well as being able to breath fire at around 3 Meters Wide and around 8 Meters around at about 1400 Degrees, and his mouth starts burning hot red as it would look in an Incinerator (Recharge takes 1 turn, Build up takes 2 seconds). He weighs 3000 pounds in dragon form. Height: 24 Feet tall Length: 32 Feet in length Bite Force: 20,000 Newtons Tail Whip: 17,000 Newtons Claw Strike: 18,000 Newtons He is only able to stay shifted for 7 turns, with a 5 turn Cooldown. Versatility His teeth are Razer sharp, the point they can tear through flesh easily, as well as his scales being spiked at their ends, making him have a tail that can deal a piercing blow to his target(s). Example He can use his sharpness and strength to tear down buildings, make holes, and pierce through clouds when flying. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Rogues Category:Golden Age Rogues